


Banana Pancakes and Dandelion Hair

by rosesinmadrid



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesinmadrid/pseuds/rosesinmadrid
Summary: The smallest of glimpses into Sergio’s and Fernando’s way around each other.Anywhere from 100-500 words per update.





	1. Grocery Shopping

“What does any of this say?”

Fernando snatches the list he had hastily scribbled out with one of Elsa’s broken crayons, a little more offended by the confused and questioning look on Sergio’s face than he’d like to admit. 

“It clearly says, fruits and vegetables, then theres—” Fernando trails off as he catches Sergio straying away and beginning to look around the produce section. 

“What does that even mean, which ones do we need?” 

“Listen, Sergio. I was in hurry when I wrote the list,” Fernando says lagging behind Sergio, thoroughly regretting bringing him along grocery shopping. “Just pick up whatever looks good and throw it in the cart.”

“It’s vegetables, Fernando,” Sergio gestures around himself. “None of them look good.”

“Use your imagination,” Fernando nudges the cart into Sergio’s side before turning around. “Have this cart filled by the time I come back with the other stuff.”

***

Despite Sergio being nowhere to be found, Fernando knows the cart that’s staggered in the middle of everyone’s way with the most phallic arranged produce in it is theirs. When Sergio makes his way back to the cart, Fernando wants nothing more than to be able to scold him, but when he sees what Sergio is holding and the cheeky grin on his face, he has to look at his shoes for a moment. 

“You have to be kidding me,” he watches as Sergio makes a very specific space for bananas and oranges in their cart. 

“What?” Sergio shrugs as he arranges the fruit, grin still plastering his expression. “You said, ‘use your imagination,’ so I did, and if you ask me, I’m making this grocery trip much more eventful.” 

Fernando’s crooked smile almost matches Sergio’s as he rolls the cart, “That’s why I don’t ask you.”


	2. Trying To Buy A New Couch

Fernando already knows finding something they can both agree on is going to be challenging, and when he watches Sergio make a beeline for the most obnoxious looking couch he’s ever seen, he knows it’s not going to be any easier. 

Sergio takes a careful glance up at Fernando, not sure if he likes the couch or just likes getting a rise out of Fernando, the look of horror and exasperation throughly entertaining from his seat on the plush cushions. 

“Come on, it’s so comfortable,” Sergio pats a pillow. 

Fernando can only raise a brow in response, already shaking his head. 

“But it’s purple, and velvet,” Sergio drawls out, whining almost. He has to bite back a grin at Fernando’s instant snappy retort. 

“That’s only two of the many reasons why we can’t get it.”

“You’re so boring,” Sergio pouts. 

“No, I’d just like our house to match a little bit.” Fernando begins to walk away, leaving a sulking Sergio sitting on the velvet eyesore. “We already have an orange wall.”

Fernando wishes he was farther away when he hears Sergio again. 

“What’s wrong with orange?”


End file.
